


Back Home

by acciss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Feelings, M/M, mild angst +mild fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/pseuds/acciss
Summary: ‘Don’t ask me stupid questions.’‘Don’t groan when I tell you that I’m in love with you.’Keito gets drunk, and Eichi does what he knows best.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Tia  
> Thank you for always crying with me over watatomo and keichi and any possible combination of the four (*´ I `)ﾉﾟ(ﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ

It’s a Friday night. Keito had plans, plans to stay in at home with a takeout, watch a few movies, and be in bed by ten. It’s currently midnight, and Eichi has once again managed to completely ruin a peaceful night. The two of them are sitting in a booth in a crowded bar. There’s 5 empty bottles sitting on the table, and Keito is currently finishing off his sixth. Eichi, however, is drinking water.

‘How do you feel?’

Eichi all-but shouts over the loud music and the noise of the crowd. Keito just shakes his head.

‘Do you want another one? It’s on me.’

‘Why are you trying to get me drunk?’ Keito asks. In fact, he’s already very drunk. He can handle his drink well, but he knows if he were to stand up right now he’d need to cling to something for balance. He’s not really conscious of it, but if the mischievous smirk on Eichi’s face is anything to go by, he must be slurring his words as well. _Great._

‘You’re funny when you’re drunk.’

Keito says nothing, just swigs the rest of his drink in one go. He stands up, placing both hands on the tabe to secure himself.

‘Let’s go.’

Eichi smiles and links an arm around Keito’s, allowing him to place some of his weight on his friend.

‘Your wish is my command.’

Keito lives nearby, so Eichi walks him home instead of opting for a taxi. They reach the door; Keito is so drunk he can’t unlock it properly, so Eichi takes the keys and does it for him. Keito heads inside, not even bothering to say goodbye, but he turns back when he sees Eichi is still standing in the open doorway.

‘Can I come in?’

‘Why?’

Eichi can’t say why, exactly. But this, like everything, is something that he has planned in advance. So, he just smiles.

‘I want to spend some more time with you.’

The truth is, falling in love with Keito has been much more troublesome than Eichi had anticipated. And he _had_ anticipated it, had always sort of known that it would happen at some point. Because he’s always loved Keito, but Eichi is a firm believer in the difference between _loving_ someone and being _in love_ with someone. Eichi fell in love, then, in a way that he hadn’t really felt before. When he thinks of Keito, he feels secure. Previously, security was something he associated with misery. But now, when he looks at Keito, he feels like his heart could burst.

He’s really nervous. He had planned to get him drunk so he could finally corner Keito and get his message through to him, but the thought of actually doing it is much more daunting than he’d expected. He’s been trying and trying, over the past six months, to let Keito know how he feels about him. He’s made countless plans, all for them to be foiled by Keito’s coldness. It hurts, hurts more than he’d like to let Keito know. He knows _why_ Keito does it, though, and he supposes it’s his own fault. After all, as far as he can discern, Keito has been in love with him since they were teenagers. And as a teenager, Eichi had a nasty habit of flirting with him for his own amusement, with little regard for how awful it must have made Keito feel. Yes, Eichi is responsible for the closure of Keito’s heart. Tonight, he’s going to try his very best to open it again.

Eichi is going to do that in the best way he knows how.

Keito makes his way into the bedroom, loosening up his shirt and trying to get ready for bed. Eichi, as always, is making things more difficult than necessary by standing ominously in the corner of his room.

‘What do you want.’

Eichi smiles, and takes that as his cue to come closer.

‘That’s a loaded question.’

Keito hears the seductive tone in Eichi’s voice, the performative lust that he’s taunted Keito with ever since they were teenagers, and feels his stomach drop.

‘Can you please get out? If you need to stay over, you can sleep in the other roo-’

His sentence is cut short by Eichi grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt and forcefully pressing his lips against Keito’s.

‘S-stop it, you idiot, get off me-’

He tries to push Eichi off, but his woozy-ness combined with how tightly Eichi is gripping his shirt makes it difficult. The room is spinning, seemingly moving off its axis, only for it to center on Eichi again and again. His heartbeats are heavy and murkily audible in his ears.

‘I’m serious, Eichi, I can’t-’

_‘You can.’_

He sounds more desperate than Keito could have imagined him sounding. His face is hovering too closely to Keito’s neck, making Keito’s chest feel overly tight. His face is burning- he wonders if Eichi’s is too.

Eichi’s grip doesn’t seem to be letting up. He won’t lift his face to meet Keito’s gaze. Keito moves, slower than usual, to cup Eichi’s cheek. He has to talk to him, even if talking is the last thing he feels like doing right now.

‘You...understand...why...it’s so hard for me, don’t you?’

‘Yes.’

Eichi answers without a moment of hesitation.

Any tenderness that was present in Keito’s voice drains when he hears the certainty in Eichi’s response. He had been entertaining the thought that, somehow, Eichi had remained blissfully unaware of Keito’s feelings up until this point. It’s now clear that that isn’t the case.

‘Then get off me.’

Keito shoves him this time; not hard, just enough so that he’s no longer in Keito’s personal space. Keito tries to regain his composure, to think straight- but it’s only a few seconds before Eichi is tugging on his arm, pulling him in closer again.

‘I’ll explain it to you in the morning. I promise.’

Keito looks him straight in the eyes.

‘No, you won’t.’

‘Do you really think I’d do that to you?’

‘It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve tried this.’

‘It’s different...I’m not eighteen and hormonal anymore. Don’t you trust me?’

‘Not really.’

‘God, Keito, you’re so stubborn, and so _paranoid,_ it’s like arguing with a particularly insecure brick wall-’ His attempts at humour are betrayed by his emotions, and Eichi’s voice cracks.

‘There’s just no getting through to you. No matter how hard I try.’

Keito’s head is pounding, and he sits on the bed.

‘You’re giving me a headache.’

Eichi pauses for a moment, standing, watching Keito. Keito stares at his feet.

After a few minutes, Eichi sighs and sits next to Keito on the bed. Keito can feel his eyes on him, but he continues to avoid eye contact.

Eichi inches closer gradually, never lifting his gaze from Keito’s profile. Once he’s close enough, he reaches out and snakes his arms around Keito’s neck.

‘Please. I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up.’

His voice is quiet and sincere.

Keito crumbles, like he always does.

His hands seem to move by themselves, and if he wasn’t already drunk, he is pretty sure that hearing Eichi sigh out his name like that would be enough to get him intoxicated. His mind doesn’t really register what his body has been doing until he pulls away and notices that Eichi’s neck is already showing the early signs of a love bite. His lips are a raw red from being kissed, and his eyes are practically glazed over with lust.

Keito groans and roughly goes to remove Eichi’s shirt, revealing his torso. He knows Eichi is weird about showing his naked body, particularly his upper half, to other people; but never to Keito. Eichi knew Keito would never care about how many surgery scars he had, would never be off-put by the way that his ribcage is almost morbidly visible beneath his skin. Keito never sees those things, only sees him as a whole, someone so beautiful it almost hurts. The voice in the back of Keito’s mind is frantic, terrified that he’ll have a taste of how it could be, and then Eichi will slip through his fingers like sand. He’s not sure he could ever bounce back from that, really. But he’s come this far now- he has no choice but to believe him.

They’re both naked now, Keito lying atop Eichi, relishing in the friction between them. In one quick movement Eichi reaches to the bedside table and produces a bottle of lube from the drawer. He hands it to Keito, who immediately begins fingering him. He curses himself for being so drunk; he wishes he could commit every noise, every reaction to Keito’s movements to his memory, so he could replay them over and over again. Instead, all he can do is watch in a daze, entranced by the contortions of Eichi’s face. Eventually, he pushes himself in. His body registers how good it feels, but his mind is too hazy to really think about it. He fucks Eichi, his legs heavy on Keito’s shoulders, for what feels like hours but is actually only minutes. Eichi cums without being touched; Keito follows suit, totally unable to resist after he watches him cry out in pleasure around his cock. He melts into Eichi, his head nestled in the crook of his neck. He stays like that for a few minutes, breathing in Eichi’s scent, relishing the warmth of his body beneath him. He eventually shifts so that he’s no longer on top of Eichi, and falls into a deep, alcohol induced sleep.

  
\----

It takes Keito a few attempts to wake up. His head is pounding, and his stomach feels distinctly unwell. He lets a few waves of nausea pass over him before he’s ready to even open his eyes. Every memory of last night comes flooding back at once when he’s met with his childhood friend lying opposite him, fully awake.

_Fuck._

Eichi greets him with that gentle smile that always makes his heart melt. ‘Good morning.’ His voice is warm and full of affection. It’s like something out of one of Keito’s particularly embarrassing daydreams.

‘Uh...morning.’

He squeezes his eyes shut and runs his hand over his face, beginning to feel a headache setting in.

‘Oh, don’t you feel well? Here, let me get you something.’

Eichi produces a water bottle and a packet of painkillers from the bedside table. Keito takes them without saying anything. He’s starting to wonder whether last night was real, or if it was just a fever dream.

He glances under the covers, and sees that they’re both naked. _So that did actually happen, then._

Eichi is still turned to face him, smiling as he wait for Keito to meet his gaze. He doesn’t.

‘Can we talk?’ Eichi asks.

‘I think we have to.’

Eichi giggles. ‘That was my intention.’

He inches closer, close enough that Keito can feel his warm breath on his face. All he wants to do is pull him in, closer and closer again, so close that he’ll never leave Keito’s side.

‘I suppose I’ll start.’ Eichi speaks again, quietly but confidently. ‘I love you.’

Keito groans.

Eichi laughs, but it’s betrayed by a sense of anxiety in his tone. ‘What kind of reaction is that? Do i really bother you that much, Keito?’

Keito closes his eyes and furrows his brow. ‘Don’t ask me stupid questions.’

‘Don’t groan when I tell you that I’m in love with you.’

‘What do you want me to say to that?’

‘Christ, Keito, I don’t know...maybe that you _love me as well_?’

‘You already know that.’

‘I’m not so confident in my suspicions to take them as the truth.’ Eichi goes quiet, then continues speaking. ‘It’d be nice to hear you say it too...is telling me these things really such a chore?’

Keito has a hard time believing that the emotions behind Eichi’s words are genuine. He _knows_ how Keito feels about him; he admitted it himself last night. Why is he making Keito confirm it?

‘What do you want from me, Eichi?’

‘I want to be with you.’

Eichi answers immediately, without a hint of uncertainty. Keito doesn’t know how to respond.

‘You really are dense, aren’t you...why else would I do all this…’ Eichi mumbles, half to himself, sounding rather upset.

Keito feels more than a little guilty now, but he still has questions.

‘Why did you get me drunk?’

His words are quieter this time, and there’a a gentle look in his eye.

‘Because I knew there was no other way, to get you like this...it wasn’t about the sex, you know, I...I needed to find a way to get through to you how I feel, and I’d been trying and trying, but you just brushed off everything I said, so I...I had to do that.’

Eichi sounds so vulnerable. Keito just can’t help himself. He feels his heart swell in a way that it never has before, and he reaches to envelop Eichi in a warm hug, carding his hands through soft flaxen hair. He takes a few moments to consider his words.

‘I love you so much, you know….if we do this, there’s not really any coming back from it for me. I need to know that you’re on the same page, that you know how serious I am about you.’

He feels Eichi smile against his shoulder. He pulls his head up so that he can look Keito in the eye as he speaks.

‘I know.’

He pauses to gather his thoughts, then begins to elaborate. ‘I love you more than you realize, Keito. I want to make you happy. Please, let me...let me be yours. I want to make you feel the same way you make me feel, all the time.’

He’s not sure if he heard Eichi’s voice quiver, but Keito knows he’s emotional at any rate. He pulls him in again and kisses the top of his head, smiling. He exhales, and feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

‘Okay.’


End file.
